


Always In Revenge

by Misslittleredbird



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Endgame Bamon though incase you are worried, F/M, Lots of Relationship dynamics in True LJ Smith Fashion, Love Triangles, Multi, Mystery, Psychic/Lucid Dreaming, Tormenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: Depressed after the loss of Damon, Bonnie spends time with her family in Scotland. After a visit from a terrifying man who seemed to know her and witnessing a horrifying event, she returns home. With the help of her friends she slowly starts to untangle her connection to this man and learn some terrifying secrets about herself. Set after Midnight.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Meredith Sulez, Alaric Saltzman/Meredith Sulez/?, Bonnie McCullough & Matt Honeycutt, Bonnie McCullough/Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert & Meredith Sulez & Bonnie McCullough, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Bonnie McCullough, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Meredith Sulez/?, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, References to Bonnie McCullough/Matt Honeycutt, Stefan Salvatore & Matt Honeycutt, Stefan Salvatore/Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how active this fandom still is and if anyone will even read this, but I decided to post it anyway. I have a few chapters done and after they are posted I'm not making any promises on how frequent updates will be, but hopefully one day it will be finished. For anyone that does read it, hopefully some enjoyment will come out if it. I'm normally in a different fandom, but years ago I actually started in The Vampire Diaries and this is a more fleshed out, better written version of an original idea that I had that could probably still be found somewhere on a different account through FF.Net. But I wouldn't recommend it as I was a lot younger then. Anyways, maybe this will intrigue someone out there.

"I'm going to be young and beautiful in my coffin. Don't you think that's romantic?"

"No, I don't. I think it's disgusting," said Elena. (Bonnie and Elena)

Bonnie absolutely loves coming to visit her grandma.

She always learns the coolest things coming here. Plus, she gets to visit Scotland. How cool is that? In her opinion, it's one of the most beautiful places on earth. Last time she was here was when she learned that she was psychic. At the time she wasn't completely sure if that was the truth or if it was her old grandma just spouting nonsense at her. Though, she used to love the idea of being young and beautiful in her coffin, she now realized how dark that actually is. How dangerous and awful everything actually was. And she's seriously a nitwit for ever thinking otherwise.

And how was it not cool to be psychic? At least in the beginning she assumed that, so she went along with it. Now, she realizes that being psychic is full of horrifying experiences. Her dreams haunt her now. And she's always going into some sort of trance. And it can be quite freaky when you don't remember that short time that's passed. Because what sort of things can she do in that time? Without knowing?

She misses her friends, though. More than anything. Lately it seems like she's always with them. So it somehow doesn't feel right not to be at their side for so long. She's only been here for a week, and even though she enjoys the break she is getting from the supernatural, that doesn't make it any less harder to be away from her friends.

That's also when dark black eyes enter her mind. She can't seem to forget them no matter how much she tries. She closes her eyes tightly as tears come to them. She couldn't stop blaming herself. But what happened to Damon was all her fault. He tried to save her and they all lost him in the process.

She wished more than anything that there was something she could do to bring him back. She and her friends tried for months after returning from the Dark Dimension. But all they found was dead ends and false leads. Eventually they just needed to let reality sink in and realize that Damon was gone and he wasn't coming back. No one was going to call her their little red bird again. She wouldn't ever see his signature smirk ever again. But most importantly she would never get the chance to see his very rare, but also very real, smile ever again.

Elena was heart broken. She was one of the people that just wouldn't let go, even in the end. Stefan was the one to finally grasp the concept that it was no use and there was nothing they could do. Bonnie knew this was hard for him to do and she knew that if it wasn't for her, and mostly Elena, he would never have let that reality sink in. He would have kept on searching. But he didn't want to have us live with such false hope.

Bonnie sighs as she closes her eyes. She shouldn't be thinking about all of this right now. That's the whole reason she agreed to go on this trip. She needed time to heal and forget. Because she knows if she always remembers, remembers him, then she'll never heal. She should be focusing on where she was now. Her grandma's welcome home party for her and her family.

"Oh my gosh! Bonnie?! Is that really you?"

Bonnie blinks at the familiarity of that voice before turning around to face her. A huge smile instantly makes its way onto her face as she instantly recognizes the giddy girl in front of her, who's practically squealing with delight right now.

"Lenny?" Bonnie asks with a huge smile and a giggle as the girl runs up to her and hugs her tightly. She couldn't believe Lennox was here. They used to be best friends when she would spend every summer here as a child. Last she heard, Lennox moved to France about a year ago. Though she was really happy to see her childhood friend again, they haven't spoken in ages. Partially because she has been very busy with everything that goes on in Fell's Church. She has really missed her energetic, blonde haired friend a lot.

"Bonnie it really has been way too long! I can't believe we lost touch! Too busy and cool to talk to your old and boring best friend?" Lennox teased.

Bonnie smiled apologetically. She knew her friend was only teasing her, but there was still some truth in that statement. With everything that goes on in Fell's Church, she completely cut herself off from everything else going on in the world. She forgot about everything besides Elena and her drama. In Bonnie's defense, though, her old friends were probably a lot safer not talking to her anymore.

"I'm sorry, Lenny. I should have kept in contact. I have been pretty busy, though," Bonnie told her old friend with a sweet smile on her face.

Lenny smirked slightly at her, "Same old sweet, innocent, and naive Bonnie, huh?"

Bonnie didn't know about 'the same old'. But she smiled back and responded, "And same old energetic, giddy Lenny, huh?"

She laughs, "I guess so."

Bonnie laughs with her. This was nice. Two friends having a completely normal conversation together. Catching up. How long would this last? Not long, she answered herself. In Fell's Church there was no longer such a thing as normal. Much less a normal conversation.

"Oh, Lenny. I've missed you," Bonnie said as they stopped laughing.

She grinned back. "Oh, Bon! I've missed you too."

Bonnie smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but was suddenly jerked away as Lennox grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Bonnie let out an embarrassing 'eek' as she did so. She blinked at her friend as she grinned mischievously, pulling her outside.

"Len? Where are you taking me?" Bonnie asked, as she blinked and frowned at her in confusion.

She glanced back and smiled, before letting go of her hand, raising it in a wave, and yelling out, "Caleb!"

Bonnie blinked. Caleb? As in-

"Bonnie!" A brunette, very mature boy walked up and grinned at her. A huge smile came to Bonnie's face. This was Caleb. The boy she used to play with as a child. The three of them- herself, Lennox, and Caleb- were inseparable. But, Bonnie looked him over approvingly, he obviously wasn't a little boy anymore.

When he made it up to her, he instantly pulled her into a hug. She put her own arms around his neck as she stepped onto her tiptoes. Definitely not a little boy anymore, Bonnie thought as she felt his obvious muscles underneath her fingers.

"Caleb!" She squealed. "It's so good to see you! How are you?"

He grins as he pulls back, "I've been good. What about you, Miss Red Bonnet?"

Bonnie laughed at the childhood nickname. She used to hate it with a passion, just like 'Bon Bon', but now it was almost endearing.

"I've been pretty good. It's good to see you," she said with a smile.

"It's definitely good to see you. It's been too long," he says as his eyes trail her down, and then back up to meet her eyes.

Bonnie's face flushed as red as her hair. It's been awhile since anyone has openly flirted with her. She, along with everyone else back in Fell's Church, had a lot going on. But, she supposed, there was nothing wrong with having a little fun. Especially to get her mind off of things.

She grinned back flirtatiously, "It has. We should catch up sometime before I leave again."

He grins back and steps closer to her.

"Hello, I'm still here!" Lenny said as she waved her arms. "If I knew you two were going to make me into a third wheel as you flirted with each other, I wouldn't have come over in the first place."

Bonnie laughs as she steps closer to her friend and puts an arm around her. "You could never be a third wheel, Lenny. It was the three of us against the world, remember?"

Though that hardly had the same meaning to her after all that she went through. She now knew what it was like to be actually against something. What actual fear and pain was. But it still helped to bring a smile to her friends face as she placed her own arms around her.

How she wished she could have that innocence again. Not knowing what the world truly was. The real pain and horror that it really was. When the only problems she would have had at that age were what college she wanted to go to and struggles with the current boyfriend.

When her mom came over, she smiled at her old friends and said hello, before turning back to her and telling her it was time to go. So she smiled back at her old friends, promised to catch up with them again before she left, said goodbye, and then left with her family to her summer home.

Bamon Bamon Bamon

Bonnie hated the night.

She didn't always, obviously. With her obsession with darkness and romance and everything. But now it was just this silent nothingness. She just laid in bed, nothing to do. Or rather, nothing to distract her. Because all this silent nothingness left her was time to think.

And she didn't want to think. She wanted to forget. She didn't want to feel the pain that remembering left her. She hated it. And the night reminded her, too. Reminded her of Damon. His dark eyes. Him as a crow. Damon was in darkness. The epitome of it. And she hated that. Because that meant she could never escape it. Escape him. Memories of him.

She closed her eyes tightly. How is she ever going to learn to forget? Tears came to her eyes. And then she freezes, a chill going down her spine. Her heart beat fast. Fear fills her as she hears it.

A deafening, chilling scream.

When she comes back to herself, she lets herself breath again. Waiting. But she hears nothing. It was deathly silent. As she lays there, completely still, she realizes she recognizes that scream.

Mary, she thought in fear.

She, as quietly as she could, trying as hard as she might to not let the fear paralyze her, gets out of her bed. She slowly walks towards the door, freezing when the old, worn out floorboards creak from underneath her. Still hearing nothing, and hoping it was only her imagination the first time, she continues and opens her bedroom door.

Still seeing or hearing nothing more, she quietly walks out of her room and towards the stairs. As she walks down them, she notices something still at the bottom, but couldn't tell what it was in the darkness of the house. She steps down on another step and freezes. It was wet. She kneels down and crawls toward the figure on the ground. A white nightgown. She turns the figure towards her. Fear and horror are plain to see on her face as she quickly backs away and puts her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Mary! Bonnie thought again in horror. She was practically covered in her own sister's blood. Tears flooded from her eyes. What was she supposed to do? Who did this? She paused. Or what did this?

"Hello, love," a velvet voice whispered from behind her. She heard an obvious British accent there, which only made more shivers run down her spine.

She screamed and quickly turned, only to be faced with dark blue eyes. And a smirk on the man's lips as he looked down on her. Then, faster than Bonnie was able to think, he had her pushed against the wall, with the light turned on.

Vampire, Bonnie thought as she looked up at him fearfully.

He smirked as he looked at her terrified face. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Isabella?"

Bonnie gulped. "Who...who are you? What do you want?"

The man frowned. "You haven't remembered yet, Sweetheart? I thought you would have by now. You must be a bit late this time. No matter."

Bonnie's eyes widened. What was he talking about? This man wasn't making any sense. She was practically shaking in fear. And as if by impulse, she tried calling out for help. Stupidly, only one name came to her mind.

'Damon...' Bonnie called out. And as expected, there was no answer.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her inevitable death. Fear claiming her, paralyzing her. She would never see her friends again. Her parents. Anyone important to her. But, then again, she's already lost so much...

"Oh, no, no, love," the man murmured, as she opened her eyes to look at him again.

Her heart raced. "I'm not going to kill you yet. If you don't remember, what's the point? And besides, you just seem to come back, anyways. I just wanted to warn you I was here. When I find a way to stop you from coming back, then I will kill you."

He smiled as he brushed her hair behind her ear. And then he whispered into it, "Until next time, Bonnie."

And just like that, he was gone. Bonnie gasped, as the tears started to fall. Trembling from her place against the wall. She put her hands onto her face and brushed the tears away. Then she turned slightly and froze again.

Then she screamed. Tears falling even harder as her hands tangled in her hair. Because in front of her, was her parents and her grandmother laying carelessly on the floor. Covered in their own blood. She backed away as she started shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, no, no..." She spoke despairingly behind her tears.

Her whole family was dead. That vampire killed them. And Bonnie had no idea who he was.

She's never felt such agony in her life.


	2. Chapter One: Home

"Dear Diary,

Oh, it's all too much to explain and you wouldn't believe it anyway. I'm going to bed." (Bonnie)

He called her Isabella.

That was the first thought Bonnie had when she got her tears and heart under better control. However, she still feels as if she is going to combust at any moment. She's never felt so alone in her life.

As much as Bonnie wanted to block from her mind the horrible events that took place- Bonnie glanced at the clock- 3 hours ago (Had it really been that long? It felt as if it was only minutes ago), she knew that she couldn't. He said he was coming back. Though if all she had left to lose was her own life, she wasn't sure if she really cared all that much. But she knew that was the pain talking.

She had friends that she cared about. She still had things she could lose. So she couldn't afford to forget either what happened to her. Starting with what he called her.

Could he have the wrong person? But he was also under the impression that she hadn't remembered something. Yet. And before he left he called her Bonnie.

She leaned back in her chair as she shook. She wanted to get out of here as fast as she could. Before she had a chance to see that vampire again. And before she had to deal with petty things like the police. Investigating her parents murder. They would find nothing, so naturally she would have been their first and only choose as a suspect. The only one who was alive in the whole house. And with absolutely no scratch on her.

She closed her eyes. She just wanted to get out of here. This airport. This country she used to love so much. She just wanted to be done with everything. When had she lost her will to fight? For herself or her friends? Was it when she had lost Damon, who died to save her? Or when she lost her family?

"Flight to Fells Church, Virginia, now boarding."

Bonnie gave a sigh of relief, before standing and boarding her plane. She couldn't stop shaking. Even after everything she's been through, this is what real fear is like. The cold inside her stomach that makes her want to throw up. The constant twitch to look behind her everywhere she goes. The flinch at every sound. The piercing in her heart like a knife. And most of all, the feeling of loneliness makes it all ten times worse. The fact that she only has herself to rely on at this moment.

And the only person she truly trusted to save her was gone. Because of her. But she knows the comfort of her friends will at least make her feel better, if not truly safe. She would say she was going home, but she didn't know the meaning of the word home anymore.

Bamon Bamon Bamon

After landing, she headed straight towards the boarding house. Where else was she supposed to go? Her house? If she was honest with herself, that was the last place she wanted to be. With all the memories there...she probably would never go back there again. At this moment, she wanted to be with her friends. Kind, understanding Meredith who always knows how to make everything better again. Sweet, empathetic Stefan, who looks out for her almost like a big brother would. Kind, sometimes over protective Matt, who has always looked out for her. And though Elena could be a little self centered at times, she was always there for a friend in need. And Bonnie has never doubted that she could count on her.

And Bonnie just wanted to be in the close, comforting proximity of those dear friends right now.

So when she knocked on the door and Elena answered, she instantly threw herself in her arms and let herself cry. Elena gasped in surprise, but her arms were around her in an instant, holding Bonnie close. Then her hands were stroking her flaming hair that Bonnie knew was a mess- since she hadn't so much as combed it when she left her summer home the night before.

"Bonnie?" Elena's angelic voice asked in surprise. Bonnie felt relief hearing it. It instantly made her feel so much better than how she felt just seconds before. "What's wrong? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week?"

Bonnie buried her face in Elena's neck. "Oh, Elena! Something terrible happened! I'm sorry, but I had nowhere else to go..."

She felt Elena shake her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Bonnie. You know you are always welcome."

Bonnie smiled as tears ran down her face. This is why she loved Elena so much. The reason why everyone did. "Is everyone else here?"

"Just me, Stefan, and Meredith. Matt is on his way over," she answered softly, still stroking her hair.

Bonnie nodded as she pulled away. Then rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "I'll...tell you what happened when he gets here, then. I don't want to say it twice..."

Elena nodded, then put her arm around her, pulling her towards the living room. "Whatever it is, you know we're all here for you."

Bonnie wrapped her arms over the arm Elena had around her and squeezed. She said proudly, even though tears were still streaming down her face. "I know."

When they reached the living room, Meredith and Stefan turned to face them. And Meredith was by her side in an instant. "Bonnie? What happened?"

She smiled. She probably missed Meredith most of all. As straightforward as she was, she was the most comforting person for Bonnie. She knew her inside and out. Knew when something was wrong, if it was something big or small, and when she's just simply being Bonnie.

"Elena says Matts on his way over," Bonnie replied, bottom lip quivering. "I'll tell you when he does."

"No need to wait too long, then."

They all turned to see Matt walking over to them, a frown of concern on his face as he looked at Bonnie. "What's wrong? Why are you not in Scotland?"

Then he must have noticed her tears, because he quickly reached up and placed both hands on her cheeks, wiping them away. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" he asked again in concern. Then he looked her over, scrutinizing every part of her. "Are you hurt?"

Bonnie shakes her head, her red hair splattering around her face. She stuttered out in a whisper, "M-my family...their all..."

"What, Bonnie?" Meredith asks soothingly. "It's okay. We're here for you."

"Dead," Bonnie whispered, trying to say it as fast as she could.

They all stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say. But then Stefan was by her in an instant, rubbing her shoulders. He was the first to speak. "I am so sorry, Bonnie," he murmured sympathetically. "I know this must be hard, but can you tell us what happened?"

Bonnie blinked up at him, tears falling out of her doe brown eyes. "It was a vampire," she whispered. "I-I don't know him, but...he seemed to know me."

"Did he say anything else?" Stefan asked gently.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. "He said a lot to me...I don't know. I was so confused...and then he let me go."

"He's playing with you..." Stefan realized. "But why? You even said you didn't know him..."

"Did he mention me at all?" Elena suggested as she looked towards Bonnie. "I would never forgive myself if he used you to get to me, Bonnie!"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think it was anything like that. The way he talked...it seemed like he really hates me."

Elena frowned. Her beautiful face was shown with confusion. "I don't understand. It doesn't make sense that he would be after you. Maybe you misunderstood him?"

Bonnie felt a twinge of anger at Elena. In her selfishness, she couldn't seem to comprehend that anyone would want anyone but her. And what exactly was Elena jealous of? The fact that someone wanted to kill her? That he took her whole family away from her just to torment her? Well, Bonnie would give it away in a second if she could. She never asked for any of this.

"I don't understand it either," Bonnie replied, tears still trickling down her face. She felt as if she was dried out from crying so much. "All I know is what he told me. And he said he would be back."

Meredith pulled her into her chest and Bonnie nuzzled her face into it and sighed. She felt warm and comforted there. She never wanted to leave the arms of her close friend again. Meredith always knew what to say and do to make her feel better. And though she knew Elena would always be there to protect her too, she couldn't exactly say the same about her.

"We'll figure out who this person is, Bonnie," Stefan swore. And she saw Matt nod his head in agreement. "Nothing's going to happen to you. We won't let it."

Bonnie smiled warmly back at him. Stefan had become a very close friend to her. She saw such selflessness in him since the first time they met. And she knew she could count on him. When he made a promise, he would do anything possible to keep that promise. And she could see in his eyes that he couldn't bare to lose anyone else close to him. She felt a twinge in her heart at the thought of Damon. They lost someone very close to them already. Especially Stefan, Elena, and herself.

"Thank you, Stefan," Bonnie smiled gently up at him. "All of you. I'm so happy I have you guys..."

She felt a warm hand slip into hers. She looked over and found Elena smiling sweetly at her. "You know we are always her for you. And of course you should stay here with Stefan and me. I would feel better knowing that you're not alone."

Stefan nodded his agreement, giving her a comforting smile. She smiled back and nodded. "Thank you. I wouldn't want to go home...after everything."

Meredith squeezed her, but just the right amount not to hurt her. "Are you going to be okay? I could always stay..."

Bonnie shook her head frantically. "I should be okay with Stefan and Elena. And I know you have plans with Alaric. I wouldn't want to keep you from him. With his job, you rarely see him the way it is. And you have the wedding coming up..."

She smiled kindly at her. "Alaric would understand. And if you need me..."

"It's okay!" Bonnie spoke, placing a fake smile on her face to reassure her. "It's only one night. I'll always see you tomorrow."

Meredith looked her over, her dark eyes seeing right through her. Bonnie gulped, but Meredith let it go. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call. I'll be at Alaric's all night. Otherwise I should see you tomorrow, no later than noon."

Bonnie nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

She scrutinized her one more time, before leaving. But not not before giving her one last comforting hug. She glanced towards the rest of them, before focusing on Elena. "I actually just want to sleep. I didn't get much last night, or all day today with the flight...do you have a spare room I could use now?"

Elena took her hand. "Of course, Bon. We'll go see Mrs. Flowers to see about a room for you."

She nodded and followed Elena out of the room. They found Mrs. Flowers in her garden and couldn't help but smile. She missed the old women a lot. She was always very sweet to her and helped her with her magic many times. She was almost like a kind grandmother to all of them, who always looked out for and helped them.

"Hello, Bonnie," Mrs. Flowers spoke, before turning around and smiling at her. "I am so sorry about your family, dear. Are you doing alright?"

Mrs. Flowers always seemed to know what was going on. It still shocked her at times, despite knowing this. She knew she would never be that good at being a witch or being psychic. "I'm...as well as I can be, I guess."

She nodded back sympathetically. "I can only imagine."

Bonnie looked at her curiously. She knew it was a long shot, but...- "You wouldn't...happen to know who he is, do you?"

She smiles back apologetically. "I'm afraid not. I only saw...pretty much what you saw. I haven't seen anything else about him."

Bonnie thought that would be the case. She just wasn't that lucky. "That's okay. I thought so. I was actually wondering-"

"I have the key right here for you," she said with a smile, holding the key out. "It's right across from Stefan and Elena."

Bonnie blinked and looked up in confusion. "How do you do that?"

She laughs. "It was more of an assumption this time. I thought you would prefer to be with your friends than alone."

Bonnie smiled, before reaching out and grabbing the key. "Thank you."

"If you see anything else about the man, be sure to let us know," Elena said, smiling at the older women. "Please."

She nodded back. "Of course."

Bonnie has never felt as tired in her life than she does right now. She just wants to crawl in her bed and never wake up. Of course, she would never tell her friends that. They would probably put her on suicide watch or something, she thought with annoyance. She would never do that. But that didn't mean that if something did happen, she would care. It would definitely hurt a lot less.

So when she got to her room, she locked the door and the window right away (though she did make sure to give a spare key to Elena right away). Then she went straight to her bed and curled up under the covers. As ridiculous as it may sound, and even after everything she's been through, she still feels safe under the covers. Like they would somehow protect her from the horrors of the world.

She sighed, before turning around in the bed, facing the wall. Her brown eyes widening when her hand landed on something hard and rough. But she didn't get a chance to find out what it was. Because her vision went dark. And then she blacked out.

She vaguely remembers hearing a scream before she passed out.

Bamon Bamon Bamon

She feels fear inside her. It's dark, she's in the woods, and she's running. But she doesn't know what she's running from. It's like her body's moving and feeling on its own. And she's just along for the ride.

Her eyelids fall shut as she breathes hard, gripping the pointed stake in her hand. Her knuckles are turning white from gripping it so hard.

A rustle of leaves is heard on her left and she quickly turns and points the stake in that direction. Her long dress made it difficult to move the way she was. Stepping on it as she did.

Her teeth clench. "I know you're there! Just come out and face me!"

Despite her words, Bonnie could feel the fear in the pit of her stomach. Wanting nothing more than to run, but knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Shhh," a voice in the darkness purred out. "Why would I want to end it so quickly? I want you to suffer. I want you to feel everything."

A shiver went down Bonnie's spine. Then she growled out, hiding her fear, "She got what she deserved! After what she did to me-!"

And then she heard a feral growl as the man zoomed out and knocked her to the ground, hands around her neck, strangling her as he straddled her. He growled out, "Don't you dare speak of her! I'm going to make sure you feel ten times more pain than she did! And I'll drag it out, because you deserve nothing less for taking her from me!"

Bonnie struggled to breathe, could feel the burning pressure of the man's grip around her neck. Her hands came up, trying desperately to remove the hands there, as she tried to gasp for breath, but nothing she did helped. He was too strong for her.

His fangs protruded from his mouth, as veins popped out from under his eyes. He growls furiously at her, before grabbing her hands and pinning them to the sides of her head. Pain swarmed all around her when those fangs viscously bit into her neck.

She shook and kicked, but nothing she did could get the furious monster off of her. She could do nothing but scream in pain. And then her vision went dark.

She felt peace.


	3. In-Between: Meredith

The last thing Meredith wanted to do was leave Bonnie after everything that had happened to her. She couldn't believe what her sweet and naive young friend was going through. After everything she went through in the Dark Dimension, she was now being tormented by a vicious vampire, one who also killed her whole family.

Meredith narrowed her eyes. She put on a comforting and loving act around Bonnie, because she knew that was really what she needed. But she was raging on the inside. If she caught sight of the vampire who did that to Bonnie, she was going to make him wish he never set foot in a 100 foot radius of her. She didn't care how old or strong he was, she would find a way to kill him.

She made it to Alaric's doorstep and knocked. It has been a month since she last saw Alaric. And at least three days since she has last spoken to him. And as much as she wanted to be with Bonnie (and would no doubt race to her side the first chance she gets), Alaric sounded strange when she last spoke with him. She knew they had a lot to talk about. Not having seen each other in a while. And she was admittedly worried.

Not that she would have worried anyone else by her concerns.

So when Alaric opened the door, she stood up straight, her calm attitude washing over her face. She gave a smile. "Alaric."

He gave a small smile back. But Meredith wasn't fooled. He had a lot on his mind, and she was now going to hear what it was. Alaric was being too serious for it not to be something big. She pushed down her worry and walked inside the house when he invited her in. Then they both went to sit in the living room.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?" Alaric offered, being way too formal and distant with her. Meredith knew something was wrong.

"Stop stalling, Alaric. It's me," Meredith spoke calmly. "Just tell me what's wrong."

He froze up a bit and started to fidget. Meredith looked him over, but she honestly couldn't figure out why Alaric was acting so strange. And around her.

"Just say it," Meredith said as she narrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "You know I prefer straight forwardness."

"I think it may be best," Alaric started softly. "If we cancel our engagement."

Meredith stiffened slightly, but tried as hard as she could to cover up the hurt she felt at the statement. There were a million things running through her head, but one of them stood out above all the rest. "Why?"

He looked away from her. "I just think it's for the best. We drifted apart."

"Don't lie to me," Meredith spoke sternly. "Not to me. Is there someone else?"

She saw him bite his bottom lip and looked down, away from her eyes. Her jaw clenched. "I see."

"Nothing happened," he said instantly, looking back at her. "I wouldn't have done that."

"I suppose it depends on what your definition of cheating is," Meredith spoke calmly.

"Mere-" he started.

"We may have drifted apart," Meredith explained. "But it was because of your work. It was your choice. And I supported you. Because that's what you do when you agree to marry someone. You're loyal to them, no matter what they decide."

"I know," Alaric spoke apologetically. "I didn't mean for it to happen. But you're right. It wasn't right to ask you to marry me when I would just be leaving afterwards."

Meredith couldn't bear to look at him anymore, so she looked away. "I understand."

He was looking at her despairingly, "I really hope you are able to forgive me..."

She handed him her engagement ring. "I can forgive. But there's really no reason to be in each other's lives anymore."

"Mere-" Alaric spoke, looking so desperate that Meredith just wanted to say they could be friends and see each other whenever he wanted.

But she couldn't. Because she knew she would regret that decision in the end.

"Goodbye, Alaric," she spoke coolly, trying to hide the hurt she was really feeling. "Don't worry about me. Good luck with the other girl you have feelings for."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but she was out the door before he could say anything. She wouldn't cry, though she did admit to letting a couple tears out.

She wiped them away as fast as she could.

Bamon Bamon Bamon

Meredith said she would run to Bonnie's side the first chance she got. And as much as she wanted to keep that promise, after what happened she much prefers wandering around town aimlessly. Because if she did go back, especially early, everyone would wonder what happened. And she would have to tell them, otherwise they would worry more by trying to figure out themselves what happened. And she just didn't want to tell them yet.

If it were possible, she would never want to talk about it. Mostly because everyone else, especially Bonnie, we're going through a lot more serious things than she was. Being tormented by a vicious vampire, who killed your whole family just to get to you, was a much greater concern than a failed relationship.

Of course, that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. But she wouldn't foolishly make her problems seem like they were more important. They weren't. And Bonnie needed her. So she had to stay strong. For her.

But still, she wasn't able to keep this a secret forever. And she hated keeping secrets from them, especially one as big as this.

So, despite her better judgement, after going home, completely deciding to not talk to Bonnie until tomorrow, she still called her. She wanted to check on her anyway, she reasoned with herself.

"Hello?"

She smiled at Bonnie's voice. Despite only being gone for two weeks, she missed her childlike friend. And being able to hear her voice everyday.

The more she thought about it, she decided it would be best to call Elena afterwards. If anything was wrong, Meredith knew Bonnie would never tell her. And even if she could tell Bonnie if she was lying, that didn't mean she would know it if anything did happen. And if something did, Elena would be more honest about things she noticed than Bonnie would.

"Bonnie," she spoke with a smile. "How are you? Are you still doing alright?"

"Yeah, for the most part," she replied. Meredith wished she could see her face. "Just tired."

"Oh, alright. I didn't wake you, did I?" Meredith asked, concerned.

"Oh, no. I was just getting ready to go to sleep. But it's okay. I'm always ready to talk to you," Bonnie said sweetly. "Are you at Alaric's now? How did that go? I know it's been awhile since you've seen each other. You both must have been so happy!"

Meredith smiled. Despite everything that's happened to her, Bonnie could still be her cheerful self at times. And that made her glad. Any of them could always count on Bonnie to make them smile. And none of them, especially herself, wanted her to change. She's grown up a lot for sure, but that doesn't mean the cheerful, trusting, and optimistic qualities about her were gone.

"Actually..." Meredith whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I'm at home."

Meredith could hear the frown in Bonnie's voice. "What? Why? What happened with Alaric?"

"He..." Meredith sighed and closed her eyes. "He broke the engagement."

"What?! Meredith!" Bonnie screeched from inside the phone.

Despite feeling so hurt on the inside, she couldn't help a breathy laugh from escaping her. Bonnie could just be so Bonnie at times.

"It's okay," Meredith reassured her. "I'll be okay."

"Mere..." Bonnie whispered. "It's not okay. I'm so sorry. Did he say why?"

Meredith curled her knees up to her chest. "There was someone else. I should have known the long distance thing would never work."

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie repeated in a whisper. "And don't play it off like it's nothing. It's something. I can't believe he did this..."

"I can't really be mad at him for having feelings," Meredith whispered, even though she kind of was. "Only if he acted on them, which he didn't."

"Still," Bonnie said, speaking in her serious voice that always made Meredith smile. She always sounded like a little kitten trying to roar. "You were in a long distance relationship in the first place because of him. That was hard enough on you, and now he just decides he doesn't feel the same way anymore?"

Though Meredith kind of agreed with her, she didn't want Bonnie to worry about her. "Well, it happened. It's done. There's nothing I can do."

"Mer," Bonnie complained. "I love you, but you can be very stubborn. After being in a relationship with him for this long, there's no way you can feel okay about the whole thing."

"Of course not," Meredith agreed. "But there's nothing I can do but move forward, so that's what I'm going to do."

"I just don't want you to suffer alone..." Bonnie said, worry in her voice.

"I'm not," Meredith disagreed. "You just being there is enough. Even if we don't talk about it. That's what will make me better."

Bonnie yawned, and Meredith heard a bit like a squeak at the end that made her chuckle. "I'll be over again tomorrow, Bonnie. You get some sleep."

"But Meredith," Bonnie complained.

She smiled. "Goodnight, Bonnie."

She heard a pause on the other line. And then, "Alright. Goodnight. But we're talking about this again tomorrow."

Then she hangs up and Meredith sighed. Talking to Bonnie really did help. She laid down, here dark brown hair spread over her pillow. She'll get over Alaric someway. She had to.

She closed her eyes.

She had friends who needed her, after all.


	4. Chapter Two: The Emptiness

"I told you nobody that gorgeous could be a psycho killer."

"I think," said Meredith with a glance at Elena, "that you had better forget about Damon as a love interest." (Bonnie and Meredith)

She was lost in a sea of endless black. It was cold and empty and lonely. She felt like she was darkness was swirling around her and consuming her, strangling her into nothingness. Thankfully, the furious shaking made the darkness slip away. It gave her something to focus on. Something other than darkness. Bonnie didn't know what it was, and she didn't know where she was, but the loud yell finally pulled her out from the emptiness.

"Bonnie!" The voice was panicked. And right before she opened her eyes to let the light in, she realized she recognized it.

"Lena?" Bonnie whispered, as the blond's worried face came into her line of sight.

"Oh, Bonnie," Elena murmured. "I was so worried! You were screaming. And I couldn't wake you up."

Bonnie blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. She was confused for a moment. She was screaming? And that's when she remembered her dream. Her eyes widened. Why would she dream that? It didn't make any sense. She didn't understand what they were talking about...

But he was there. She shivered. The vampire she had met. The one who...

She shook her head, unable to finish the thought. Had she had some sort of...premonition? Is that what was going to happen to her? But that girl in her dream...it didn't feel like her, but it was her, wasn't it? She was seeing things through her eyes, so who else could that girl be?

She looked back at Elena, who had her brow furrowed in worry. "Did something happen?"

"I'm..." she spoke slowly. "Not sure. I mean...I did have a dream."

"A premonition?" Elena asked, on high alert.

"I don't know," she answered, thinking back on the dream. "I hope not, anyway. But...something seemed...different."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, focusing only on her.

"I think I was...dead. In the dream." She shivered as she remembered it. Premonition or not, she felt everything. "I was in darkness." She thought for a moment. "No...in was more like...nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I couldn't see, feel, hear...anything." Bonnie shivered. "It was like the nothing was...something...and I was drowning in it..."

Elena looked her over slowly, processing her words. "I...honestly don't know how to take that."

Bonnie clenched the blanket in her fingers. She needed to feel something. She whispered as she shook, "It was scary."

Elena swallowed and grabbed her hand to squeeze it. "Maybe it wasn't a premonition. But I think it has to mean something. When I came in, you were talking in your sleep."

Bonnie's eyes widen and she shivers. She hated that. When people talked through her. But maybe, hopefully, the information would be helpful. "What was I saying?"

Elena's eyes darkened. "You were babbling. It sounded frantic and scared, but I caught bits and pieces. You...you said there is no escape. And...something about a number."

"A number?" Bonnie asked, confused. "What number?"

"It was hard to follow," she admitted. "I heard five- or maybe fifteen? Or both? A four too, I think. And a twenty two. Or maybe it was twenty and two. I'm sorry. It was hard to follow."

Bonnie nodded. Her head hurt too much to think about it anyway. "That's fine. It sounds like so many numbers that it could really mean anything anyway."

"The other things you said have me a bit worried, though."

Bonnie hid her head inside her knees as she pulled them to her chest. "But it didn't really tell us anything."

"Still," Elena insisted. "You sounded so frightened. It wasn't how I usually hear you sound when you're in a trance. It sounded...like a warning."

"That's usually what my trances do," Bonnie argued.

Elena shook her head. "Those seemed more...informing."

Even though Bonnie knew she had every right to be concerned, she couldn't help but wonder if it was even a warning at all. She had just gone through a traumatic experience. So, really, psychic or not, it could have just been a dream.

The infinite, realness of the darkness, though. The emptiness, the coldness, the loneliness...it felt too real for even her subconscious to make up.

Bamon Bamon Bamon

Everyone's concerned faces turned to look at her as Elena shared with them everything that had happened. And she couldn't hold back a shudder. She was worried too, but thinking about it made her head hurt. She always hated going into trances. Some other entity taking control of her body always sent shivers down her spine.

"We already knew he was dangerous," Bonnie murmured. "I didn't really say anything we didn't already know."

"But this isn't just some vampire on a killing spree," Meredith argued. "Something we could have dealt with without a problem. There's more to this than that. This just says we can no longer take this new vampire lightly."

As the group continued to talk, Bonnie suddenly couldn't focus on what everyone was saying. Her vision went hazy as she remembered white fangs rushing towards her neck and the immense pain she felt as they pierced through her neck.

At the feeling of something touching her arm, she quickly jumps to see everyone staring at her in worry and concern. And Meredith right next to her, holding her up, just like she always is. She let out a whimper as she thought of the dream she had the previous night. Her eyelids fell shut.

"Bonnie?" Meredith's tender tone broke through to her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just remembered..." She whispered. "I had a dream last night."

She could feel the tenseness that suddenly filled the room with her words. She opened her eyes and found everyone's eyes on her, patiently waiting for her to continue. Their presence was very comforting to her. There would never be a safer place for her, she suddenly realized. She trusted her friends with her life.

"What happened?" Meredith asked quietly, waiting for her to continue.

Bonnie paused. Took a deep breath as her hand clenched at Meredith's sleeve, getting comfort from her presence. "He was there. And a girl. Or me. I wasn't sure if she was me or if I was just seeing things through someone else's eyes."

"How do you not know if it was you or not?" Elena asked.

"It...seemed like me. But at the same time it didn't. And anyways, she seemed to know why he was so upset with her. She was...taunting him."

"And then?" Stefan asked, patiently.

"He killed her," Bonnie stated, surprisingly. "But what would this have to do with me?! This is insane."

She was panicking. She didn't know how to deal with all of this and she wanted to cry. But she also knew she couldn't let herself be so weak. This was her life. Whether she wanted it or not.

Her breathing started to pick up as her lip quivered. "I don't...that's not...how I die...is it?"

She knew she had started hyperventilating. Because she was weak and scared. She wasn't as positive and strong as Elena. Who could deal with anything thrown her way. Or as cool and collected as Meredith.

She was just Bonnie. And dealt with situations as such. Her bottom lip continued to tremble as she closed her eyes tightly. But then she felt comforting arms wrap around her and knew instantly who they belonged to. She could curl up and live as a cocoon inside of these arms. Meredith's arms. Because she always knows she can count on her to be there for her.

"Shhh," Meredith whispered in her hair. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We won't let it. But you have to stay strong too."

"How?" Bonnie whispered despairingly. Tears started falling from her eyes, beyond her control anymore. "I try...I really do. But then I think about my sister. About Mary. And my parents. My grandmother. And I feel so empty because they are all gone and some way, somehow, it's all my fault. I was always afraid that this life would take those important away from me. But this is even worse than all those worries because I don't even know why."

There was silence in the room. And Bonnie realized she slipped and let the tears fall. And once they started there was no stopping them and they flowed furiously down her cheeks.

"Bonnie," Elena's angel voice whispered. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something we could do. I really do. But there isn't. And now the most important thing is for us to keep you safe. We won't lose you. But I'm not worried. I told you once that you were the strongest person I knew. I still believe that."

Bonnie sniffled, her tears slowing as Elena spoke. Her friends' positivity and kind words always helped. She really didn't know what she would do without her friends.

They were everything.

She slipped out of Meredith's grasp and ran to lock her arms around Elena's neck in a tight hug. Relaxing instantly as those graceful, gentle arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered into the girl's neck. "I don't know what I would do without you."

And that's when the world froze. Because Bonnie's line of sight caught the dark eyes of another. Right outside the window, perched on a tree, was a crow. She stared out those deep black eyes. It couldn't be. It couldn't. But she would know those eyes anywhere. She has lost count of how many times she's lost herself in those eyes.

She couldn't breathe. Because it wasn't possible. She stared and time stopped. But then the blackness of those eyes consumed her.

Until there was nothing.

Bamon Bamon Bamon

She had a bad feeling. She didn't know why this feeling struck her so suddenly, but it did. But she also knew this feeling wasn't warranted and she needed to dismiss it before it got in the way of her father's celebration.

This was a good day. Her father just came back from war.

"Miss!" One of the servants gasped. "The master has been asking for you! You know you aren't supposed to go out by yourself."

She gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Melena. You mustn't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me out here and I'll make sure father knows it."

The maids lips pursed, in obvious disagreement with her, but knew better than to object so she just continued with her task. The girl was tempted to roll her eyes, but knew she would get scolded if anyone caught her, so she kept quiet.

Once inside she found her father in the parlor room with a couple of people she had never met before.

That feeling was back, but she quickly dismissed it. "Father," she greeted as she entered the room, giving the guests a small smile as she walked passed.

"M'lady," the gentlemen of the two greeted. "Your father has told us much about you, but I'm afraid his words did you know justice. And my expectations were already quite high."

He gave a smile, but she noticed a dark smirk behind it. Oh, wonderful, she thought. A charmer.

"It's lovely to meet you, Sir..."

"Please, call me Gabriel. No need for such titles amongst friends. And this here is my lovely wife, Drina."

"Charmed," the women stated. She was very small in structure, but made up for it in presence. It was like once she walked into a room all eyes would instantly go to her.

"Darling, Gabriel and Drina are friends I met on the road on my way back. They went through something very awful and needed a place to stay until they got back on their feet."

She ran cold. These strangers would be staying here? That feeling came back again with such intensity and force. She swallowed slowly before responding, "Of course, father. It was lovely to meet both of you."

That hidden smirk was back as his hand came out to grasp hers, lifting it to his lips. "You have all been so welcoming. I'm sure my wife and I are going to love it here."

He held her hand a second too long before releasing it. Then he and his wife walked past her, brushing up against her as he did. She felt herself stiffen at the touch. It was cold.

And she didn't let out her breath until their dark presence seemed far enough away from her.

Bamon Bamon Bamon

Bonnie gave a loud gasp as she suddenly felt herself take control over her body again. She was breathing heavily as she glanced up at all the worried faces above her.

Meredith was the first to speak, of course. "...Bonnie?"

She blinked and looked around, then lifted herself up from the couch. What had happened? She tried to think back before she had, apparently, lost consciousness.

And then it hit her. Like a ton of bricks had suddenly fallen against her heart.

Those eyes.

Only one crow could look at her like they've seen right through her. Like those dark abysses could look straight into her soul. And Bonnie would happily drown in that.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered. It was the first time she had spoken his name out loud since that awful day in the Dark Dimension. But for the first time in a long time she needed to hope that-

She felt everyone stiffen and the sudden coldness that filled the room. And that's when she realized, none of them had spoken it either. Stefan looked as if a pain he was desperately trying to block out was starting to push its way back in. Elena was biting her bottom lip, probably to keep herself from losing control and crying right there.

Luckily, Matt spoke up so they didn't have to. "Bonnie...what happened? Did you see something?" He squeezed her hand in comfort and she squeezed back.

She did see something. But she doesn't want to think about what it was or what it means. She doesn't want to think about Gabriel or the new, mysterious woman he was with. She only cared about knowing for sure. If that was really-

She shot up and quickly ran outside, ignoring the worried yells of her name behind her. She needed to know for sure. Her heart was pounding so loudly, threatening to thump out of her chest as she held her breath, looking up at all the trees once she made it outside. Looking for any signs of a crow. Of him.

"You shouldn't be moving so fast after a faint like that, little redbird," a smooth, deep voice with a twinge of amusement spoke from behind her.

Bonnie froze where she was as that voice- the one she never thought she would hear again- cut straight through her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first post any updates on my main account through FF.Net. This is just a secondary account and I will post updates here when I have the time. So if you want quicker updates, then check out my account there. My username is the same.


End file.
